


Dragons of the East Sea (东海之龙)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: In the Wrong Bed... [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Psycho by Default, Ancient China, Angst, Childhood Friends, D/s undertones, Dark Love, Dominant Behavior, Dragon Immortals, Dragons, Drama, Drug Induced Sex, Drugging, Fantasy, Folklore, Forbidden Love, Forced Mate, Historic China, Historical, Immortals, Imprisonment, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Claiming, Mating, Mentions of Stalking, Merge of Magic Through the Use of Sex, Mortals, Mythological, Obsession, Onesided Love, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Sea Dragons, The Heaven Realm, The Mortal Realm, Unprotected Sex, forced claiming, forced mating, kidnap, royal gods, sexualized thoughts, submissive behavior, virgin blood, vulgar sexualized language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Wu Yi Fan has been in love with his childhood best friend, Huang Zi Tao, since the day they both had first met at the Pavilion of the Immortals crafted to honor the Heavenly Father and Mother of the Heaven Realm. And from that day forth, the two little Godlings became almost inseparable.Or so they thought, until Heavenly Mother took it upon herself to banish the Dragon Immortals families back to their homes of the sea, wanting to separate them all forever, under the guise that the Dragons were trying to plan a revolt in order to overthrow the Heavenly Emperor.From then on, all of the Dragons were broken apart. Families were divided, lives were ruined or ended, and in accordance with that, Yi Fan never spoke to his little friend or first love ever again. Irrespectively now, that was all going to change and soon. Very soon...
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z. Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: In the Wrong Bed... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. ~(1)~ Dragon Flame ~(一)~

Growing up for Wu Yi Fan almost seems like a distant dream or an alternate timeline out in the converging universe somewhere else. His young Dragonhood felt as if it were not his own. Like he had been watching everything play out a spectator from the days filled with youthful happiness with his deceased parents to day he sort of understood what truly love was for the very first time in his young life. That was the very day that he first laid his young eyes upon Huang Zi Tao dawn in shimmering gossamer aquamarine robes within the Pavilion of the Immortals. A pavilion crafted to honor the Heavenly Father and Mother of the Heaven Realm.

Zi Tao had been a tiny little thing and a little on the shorter side, being a few inches shorter than Yi Fan had been back then with long benighted hair blanketed in crystals and diamonds flowing down his back. He had eyes of the bluest silver Yi Fan had ever seen with thick black eyebrows perfectly accentuating the raw color of them. Beneath that, his gorgeous face held his adorable made nose and pretty-pretty peach tinged full lips. His exquisite pale flesh perfectly contrasted with the sheer aquamarine fabric of his robes.

In an addition to all of that, Zi Tao had cute little Elf-like Dragon ears twitching in his increasing excitement. He was the perfect contrast to everything that the elder Dragon ever was, a tall creature made of tan skin and golden red eyes with long auburn brown tresses dressed in plain white robes. Still, consequently, Yi Fan had been completely mesmerized by him ever since that very moment. The little Dragon had been a few years younger than Yi Fan at the time.

Despite this, that did not stop the little darling from following the elder Dragon Immortal around everywhere that he went since that very first meeting. Contrarily, Yi Fan never really tried to ever stop him from doing so, because from that day forth, the two little Godlings became almost inseparable. Nevertheless, aside from this, he can still remember how happy all of his fellow Dragon Immortals were all those years past.

How everyone joined together to share in that happiness with the ever abundent Heaven Realm. The Heavenly Father praising their kind for their wondrous contributions to the Three Realms. He had been so proud to be apart of the semblance of the Heavens. At the time, he had no idea that this train of thought would be so very wrong. Or that what would come next would change his life forever.

Yi Fan was now a hard man- Dragon- Immortal. One that made that transgression slowly over time. Though, it was not all done by his own hand- his own making alone. No, he had to hand that trophy over to the Empress of the glorious Heaven Realm, herself.

The Empress conspired against his kind, knowing full well that the Emperor was looking to one of their own to be next in line for his throne, outside of his own incapable children with the evil wench. Their breed of Immortals were in fact the only ones capable of ever doing so, in proper fashion of course. Even so, the Emperor had not taken in to account his Wife's desperation of keeping their throne for their children to inherit in the long run alone.

No, that witch couldn't foresee the future of the Realms beyond her undying love for her horrible children like her husband. She couldn't foresee the dangers that she would place the Realms in for her own selfish desires. That was how she doomed them all. Damned all of the Dragon Immortals.

The Heavenly Mother took it upon herself to banish the Dragon Immortals families back to their homes of the sea, wanting to separate them all forever, under the guise that the Dragons were trying to plan a revolt in order to overthrow the Heavenly Emperor. They all knew that she was lying, in spite of that, much to the surprise all of the other Immortals of the Heaven Realm, the Emperor chose to believe in her lies, allowing the banishment to abide.

From then on, all of the Dragons were broken apart. Families were divided, lives were ruined or ended, and in accordance with that, Yi Fan never spoke to his little friend or first love ever again. Irrespectively now, that was all going to change and soon. Very soon...

Yi Fan was an older Dragon now. He was going to personally make sure of that, starting with his most beloved person. That is why, at this very moment, he stood within the Mortal Realm inside of a busy marketplace, dressed like the Young Master of a Noble family. This was the place that his most precious love, Zi Tao, had been brought to as a child by the last of his remaining family members.

From that fact Yi Fan had to admit that living in the Mortal Realm had been a smart strategy on the Huangs part when it came to hiding from the Heavenly Empress's regnant reach. All one had to do was hide their Deity Prowess with a powerful binding spell, leaving only a bit of their Spirit Energy behind. As he has done so himself when he came there.

Now he has to track Zi Tao down without using too much of the Spirit Energy he has left. A fact that might be a little more difficult than he had first anticipated it would be. Or so he thought, until he spots Zi Tao running through the crowd of Mortals being chased down by one of his many peeved off aunts. The boy was in a fit of laughter whilst his aunt continuously chased after him with an oversized frying pan. The Dragon Immortals were dressed up like mere peasants, perfectly blending in to the society of the Mortals surrounding them.

The boy's long dark mane is flowing in the air behind him as he continues to duck through crowds of busy bustling people. His sweet laughter enchanting the entire atmosphere as he happily yet playfully does it. For this precise reason, his aunt on the other hand is very much in a heat of blazing fire after him. A heartwarming smile slides in to place against Yi Fan's slightly parted lips as he watches the sight play out before him.

He wants to run after him- to chase him down. However, he needs to wait contrariwise. He's waited most of his life to meet Zi Tao again and he can wait a little bit longer to do so once more. So Yi Fan pushes his building excitement back down and silently follows the path his beloved one has unwittingly drawn out for him.

All the while, his darkening eyes never once leaves Zi Tao's perfect sprinting form. The boy's aunt is close to catching up with him now, even though Zi Tao is way too jubilant to pay that truth any actual mind. That is until, the angry woman finally does manage catch up with him.

Plummeting him to the cold hard ground in her acquired victory. She proudly sits upon the boy's back whilst he begs her to get from off of him. In which, Zi Tao let's out a shriek of mortified protest in the end, when his aunt gets a hold of both his ears in retaliation for whatever reason her nephew had made her mad about earlier on in the day. He pleads with her, begging his aunt to release her hold on his aching ears. To which she does, in time, only after he has properly apologized to her like she has already told him to do when she had first started to chase after him.

Right after that, Zi Tao stood up dusting himself off with a smile in his aunt's direction. A smile that is met with both a huff and a frown from the older woman. His aunt then proceeded to order him back home for further punishment for something else he had done. Only this time, it was coming from his mother. So with a very sheepish chuckle, Zi Tao finally rans off home like his aunt had told him to do. A place that Yi Fan secretly follows the young Immortal to in order for him to take back what has always been so rightfully his.


	2. 1st chapter

The first chapter is now up my darlings!!!


End file.
